Death, Alone, and Eternity
by Living Chain
Summary: Di saat ledakan terakhir itu, dia duduk merenung, memikirkan hidupnya yang sudah dijalaninya beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, "Kucing punya 7 nyawa, bodoh!", one-shot. Beware... Slight crossover. Slight crack. Slight spoiler. And, very slight Naoto Kuzunoha!


Ya, ya, cerita one-shot aneh yang saiah buat untuk merayakan kembalinya peliharaan saiah ke dalam kehidupan. Seperti biasa, saiah memulai fic ini yang bahkan gamenya saja belum dipastikan akan dirilis ke USA version. Andah tau selera saiah sangat aneh untuk karakter favorit xD. Dan juga, jangan mengira mata andah sudah menjadi picek, katarak, min sama silinder nambah karena melihat nama-nama yang tak asing di akhir cerita, karena itu memang saiah tambahkan **(Awalnya mau nambahin parodi Bleach, Death Note, sama Disgaea. Tapi nggak jadi, deh)**. Satu lagi impian saiah yang tak mungkin diwujudkan, mwahahahaha. Well, enjoy, mina-san!!

Summary : Di saat ledakan terakhir itu, dia duduk merenung, memikirkan hidupnya yang sudah dijalani beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. "Kucing punya 7 nyawa, bodoh!", one-shot. Beware... Slight crossover. Slight crack. Slight spoiler. And, very slight Naoto Kuzunoha!

Disclaimer : Devil Summoner : Raidou Kuzunoha vs Soulles Army/King Abaddon is an ATLUS' property. I have no right to make the character mine. But I do wanted this character become my kitty ^o^

Warning : SPOILER untuk ending chapter 11 Devil Summoner 3!! Mungkin bisa dibilang crack, tapi nggak tau juga, deh. Kalau nggak mau ngeliat spoiler, jangan scroll ke bawah, ya.

* * *

Mati, ya…

Sebentar lagi nyawaku akan berakhir di sini…

Di mana Jouhei? Dia sudah kabur, kan? Baguslah, setidaknya ada yang bisa meneruskan nama keluarga kita nantinya.

Akhirnya…

Akhirnya nyawaku selesai juga di sini…

Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku hidup… Seratus, dua ratus tahun? Entahlah, aku sudah tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Aku menghela napasku, memandang mesin yang ada di depan mataku yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tanah tempat aku berdiri sudah bergetar hebat karena goncangan mesin tersebut.

Setelah orang mati, apa yang mereka rasakan? Apa mati itu menyakitkan? Atau tak merasakan apa-apa? Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat kematian, sampai-sampai aku tak merasa takut karenanya.

Sekitar sepuluh orang lebih mati tepat di depan mataku saat aku sedang menemani mereka. Di saat itu, jiwa mereka langsung berpindah ke sana. Hanya kembali ke sini beberapa detik saja ketika kupanggil mereka jika ada yang gagal melaksanakan tugasnya.

Lalu mencabut nyawa orang tersebut.

Mudah sekali aku mencabut nyawa seseorang, tetapi aku tak bisa mencabut nyawaku sendiri.

Aku tau, aku tau ini tugas. Tugas yang kupilih sendiri dan kujalankan sendiri tanpa ada orang yang mengenalku selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Aku tak merasa menyesalinya, ataupun bangga karenanya.

Apa, ya… Aku merasa diriku ini… Tidak ada…

Aku hanya melihat mereka semua tumbuh, menjadi dewasa, lalu kupilih satu untuk orang yang mampu menyandang namaku, dan kemudian orang itu akan menjadi tua, lalu mati. Atau, mati saat sedang bertarung dengan demon yang kuat.

Aku sendiri lagi.

Tak ada yang mengenalku. Di dunia ini, aku cuman seorang yang baru bagi mereka, lalu menghilang beberapa saat dan setelah itu menjadi seseorang yang baru lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua yang ada di depanku berubah menjadi terang. Aku langsung menutup mataku, tau bahwa inilah saatku.

Rasanya panas sekali, panas, tersiksa sebelum mati. Tapi lebih baik kutahan saja untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, di sana sudah ada orang yang menungguku yang mengenalku. Aku takkan sendirian lagi. Tetapi…

Samar-samar, terdengar suaranya memanggil namaku sebelum kesadaranku menghilang.

……

* * *

Putih…

Tak ada yang kulihat di depan mataku… Semuanya terasa… nihil…

Apa ini kematian? Jadi inikah kematian?

Jadi, tampaknya aku sendiri lagi…

Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terlalu lama sendirian. Sendirian untuk selamanya tidak buruk, kan?

Sendirian, ya…

Apakah ini yang terbaik…?

Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus selamanya…

Aku ingin…

"…_ou…"_

!! Ada suara seseorang di sana… Siapa itu?

_"Rai…dou…"_

Aku memang mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku… Tapi, siapa?

_"Raidou Kuzunoha!"

* * *

  
_

"Gaaaaaakh…!!", teriakku.

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, dan kemudian mencoba melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitarku.

…? Ini, kan… Tsukudo-cho? Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku tampak tak asing bagiku. Oh, bagus, apakah alam kematian yang asli itu seperti ini? Janganlah bilang kalau alam kematian itu White Realm. Bukan, kan?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutku. Aku langsung kaget dan merasa geli. Aku meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari genggaman orang tersebut, tapi tak berhasil. Tangannya terlalu besar, sedangkan badanku terlalu kecil.

Besar…? Tunggu sebentar, berarti aku masih ada di dalam tubuh kucing ini?

Dengan cepat aku mencoba untuk mendongak ke atas, dan menemukan seorang perempuan berkerudung hitam sedang menggendongku di sana. Aku mengenalnya… Tentu saja, hanya orang ini yang tetap hidup dan mengenalku selama dua ratus tahun terakhir ini.

"Tampaknya kau sudah terbangun, Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama. Bagaimana tidurnya? Apakah sudah nyenyak?", katanya tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Bayi…?", balasku dengan sebuah sweatdropped di atas kepalaku, sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

"Hey, kenapa aku masih ada di sini?", tanyaku bingung.

"Tugas yang diembankan kepadamu masih belum selesai, kau masih harus berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Yatagarasu-sama menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke sini", balasnya.

Aku memalingkan muka dan kemudian menghela napasku. Lalu kulihat ke sebelah tempat wanita dan aku berdiri ini dan menemukan kantor tempat Jouhei bekerja. Narumi Detective Agency, ya?

"Ada apa?", tanyanya lagi, menyadari ekspresi mukaku yang terlihat sayu.

"…Tidak…"

"Apakah kau sudah menyesali jalan yang kaupilih, Raidou Kuzunoha?", tanyanya lagi.

Aku membalasnya dengan mukaku yang langsung menunduk ke bawah, tak berkata apa-a apa, tak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Mungkin saja…", balasku.

Dia terdiam, lalu berbicara lagi, "Setiap jalan yang kaupilih memiliki konsekuensinya, Raidou Kuzunoha. Dan kau tak bisa memutar balik ketika melihat sebuah lubang besar yang terpampang di depan jalan tersebut"

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya. Aku tau hal itu, siapapun tau hal itu. Aku sudah cukup, bukan, sangat pintar untuk mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan seorang nenek-nenek penyakit jiwa lagi ambeien pun tau. Kau tak perlu untuk memberitahuku lagi.

"…Kau… hidup lebih lama dariku, kan?", tanyaku. Wanita itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Memangnya… Kau tak merasa sendirian…?", tanyaku lagi sedikit malu. Sebuah kata-kata yang tak mungkin keluar dari mulut Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama. Yah, tak ada yang mendengarnya ini, kan? Lagipula cewek ini pendiam, kok. Lagipula kalau diceritakan kepada Yatagarasu, nggak bakal jadi gosip, kan? Dewa itu bukan tukang gosip. Kecuali perceraian Izanagi dan Izanami yang jadi geger di sana selama 50 tahun. Yang sampai-sampai akupun mendengarnya. Itu mungkin gosip paling panas yang ada di sana, deh.

* * *

**-Inaba-**

"Huaacciiiiiih!!!!"

"Huaaaaaccciiiiih!!!!"

"Kok, kayanya ada yang ngomongin, ya? Kok, kamu bisa ikut-ikutan bersin?", kata Souji sambil mengelap ingusnya.

"Perasaanmu aja, kali… By the way, toiletnya ada di sana, tuh… Arah kiri… Kau tau arah kiri? Tangan yang tak kau pakai saat sedang memegang sumpit, loh", kata si penjual gas aneh sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri. Nanako langsung mengerenyitkan alisnya kesal dan berlari ke arah toilet.

"Gue tau, dasar jayus…", balas Souji sweatdropped.

* * *

"Aku mempunyai seorang tuan yaitu Yatagarasu-sama. Apakah kau merasa sendirian, Raidou Kuzunoha?", tanyanya lagi.

"…Mungkin saja…", balasku dengan suara yang sedikit kecil.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, lalu berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kantor tersebut lalu menurunkan tubuhku, dan berkata, "Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama, kau masih memiliki keluargamu. Tak bisakah kau bersyukur atas apa yang kaudapat saat ini?"

Mataku membelalak kaget mendengar pernyataannya yang sangat menusuk, aku langsung memalingkan mukaku ke belakang, dan berteriak, "Apa yang memberimu hak untuk berkata seperti itu di depanku?! Percuma saja memiliki seseorang yang berhubungan darah denganku tetapi dia tak mengenalku sama sekali!!"

"Mereka mengenalmu, kau hanya mencoba untuk memalingkan dari kenyataan yang ada dan menganggap mereka hanya sebagai kewajibanmu saja", jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"…Ini memang tugasku…", jawabku terbata-bata. Memang benar, aku melihat mereka sebagai 'orang yang harus kuperhatikan karena pekerjaan'. Bukan yang lain.

"Sadarilah apa yang menurutmu penting bagimu. Mereka mengenalmu, sebagai Gouto, kucing hitam bermata hijau yang selalu menemani seorang detektif terkenal bernama Raidou Kuzunoha", jawabnya lagi.

"Pergilah ke sana dan buka pintu itu. Dan lihatlah mereka tidak hanya sebagai 'kewajiba'mu saja, tetapi juga orang-orang yang penting bagimu. Tetapi, kalau kau masih tetap berpikir seperti itu…"

"Kau tau di mana tempat untuk menemukanku dan mengakhirinya, Raidou Kuzunoha yang pertama…", katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat setelah dia memberiku sebuah pelajaran kulihah. Ya, zaman sekarang. Memberi pelajaran untuk seekor kucing tidak aneh kali, ya? Setelah itu, aku melihat pintu besar yang terpampang di depan mataku. Ingin kubuka pintu itu, tapi…

Aku, kan, pendek. Tanganku mana sampai memencet bel yang ada di atas langit seperti itu…? Aku dan pintu itu sudah bagaikan kura-kura dan langit, tau?

Ukh, dasar kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau minta tolong dulu kepada wanita itu sebelum menemui kesusahan fatal seperti ini. Kenapa aku nggak pake anjing rotweller sebagai tubuhku saja? Atau bulldog begitu?

Aku mencoba untuk meloncat dan memencet tombol bel itu. Tapi tetap saja nggak sampai. Aaaaarrrghhh!!! Aku stress!!!

Ketika aku menyerah untuk memencet bel, tiba-tiba pintu itu pun terbuka dan langsung mengenai kepalaku dan membuatku terlempar ke belakang. Critical hit to the nad…

"Aakkh…! Shohei nggak seru, ah!! Ya, sudahlah. Aku mau mencari berita lagi-hm…?", kata cewek yang selalu menggotong kamera itu ke mana-mana setelah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Loh, kamu bukannya Gouto, kucing yang selalu dibawa Raidou-kun kemana-mana itu? Kok ada di sini, sih?", tanyanya bingung.

"Eeeerrrggh… Ngeooong…", aku mencoba mengeong dengan imutnya, minta rasa kasihan dan membawaku ke dalam. Yah, yang pernah mendengar suaraku hanyalah Jouhei dan si detektif pemalas itu. Kalau dia mendengar seekor kucing berbicara, bisa-bisa nama dan fotoku terpampang di koran yang akan disebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Capital. Itu jauh lebih gawat daripada ketemu sepuluh ekor demon berperawakan besar, apalagi ada Lamia manula yang sok-sok cantik yang ngeluarin skill Sexy Dance-nya.

"Aduh, kamu kesakitan, ya? Sini, sini, kuobati dulu, deh! Raidou-kun sedang nggak ada di sini! Paling-paling disuruh oleh Shohei untuk menginvestigasi apalah begitu", katanya sambil menggendongku dan membawanya ke dalam. Yah, setidaknya bisa berada di pelukan seorang cewek cantik nggak buruk, kan?

* * *

Tak berselang lama setelah aku dibawa masuk oleh Tae dan diberikan sebuah susu di sebuah mangkuk, Jouhei tiba-tiba menggebrak masuk sambil menggendong si muka boneka yang tampak pingsan di pelukannya. Oh, sangat romantis. Ini memangnya apa, sinetron?

"Raidou! Kau sudah kembali? Dan tampaknya kau membawa sang putri tidur di pelukanmu itu! Oh, cinta yang bersemi dari seorang detektif muda dan seorang putri keluarga mawas… Kobaran cinta terlarang sudah terlihat di sini…!", kata si detektif pemalas dengan bunga-bunga di atasnya, yang membuatku dan yang lainnya sweatdropped setengah mati.

"Berisik…", kata Jouhei kesal sambil melemparkan topinya ke arah si pemalas tepat ke mukanya yang membuatnya hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Akhirnya, itu balasan karena tidak memberi kita upah lembur. Jasa seorang Devil Summoner itu mahal tau.

"Raidou! Kau sudah kembali…! Aku punya hadiah untukmu, loh!", kata si cewek maniak kamera setelah Jouhei meletakkan si muka boneka di sofa terdekat, dan tiba-tiba menggendongku dan memperlihatkannya ke arah Jouhei.

"Tadaaa!! Ini kucingmu, kan? Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu!!", katanya buru-buru setelah menurunkanku lagi lalu keluar kantor.

Jouhei kaget melihat keberadaanku di sana. Matanya membelalak melihat diriku. Mencoba untuk mempertahankan keangkuhanku, aku berkata, "Tampaknya kau sudah melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik, Raidou Kuzunoha ke empat belas"

Jouhei langsung tertawa kecil, dan kemudian mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi ke atas, sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget, tapi tampaknya hari ini aku banyak banget digendong, ya? "Tampaknya kau memang tak pantas diremehkan, Gouto-san!", balasnya senang.

Aku mendengus bangga mendengar perkataannya, "Apa yang kauharapkan? Aku takkan mati semudah itu. Kucing punya 7 nyawa, bodoh!", kataku mencoba mempertahankan martabatku, yang walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan mitos kucing punya 7 nyawa atau apalah itu.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Gouto-san… Aku senang sekali…", balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataannya. Aku… tidak sendiri… Ya, mereka masih ada di sini, bersama denganku. Dan kewajiban, bukan, hakku adalah, bisa melihat mereka tumbuh dan menjadi seorang dewasa yang hebat, yang akan membawa perubahan kepada dunia ini. Itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini… Bahwa masih ada orang yang membutuhkanku di sini… Dan aku bisa melihat mereka.

"Benarkah…?", tanyaku malu-malu.

"Tentu saja! Aku senang sekali, Gouto-san… Kalau nggak aku bisa kebosanan saat sedang menjalankan tugas!!", katanya lagi sambil tertawa nakal dan kemudian langsung mengeluarkan satu hal yang paling kutakutkan seumur hidup.

Foxtail **(Catnip)**.

Mukaku langsung pucat pasi begitu melihat benda terkutuk bin ajaib itu. Aku mencoba untuk meronta-ronta, minta dilepaskan dari genggaman Jouhei sebelum benda dengan aura aneh itu menyentuh hidungku. "Nggaaaaaaak!!!! Lepasin!!! Lepasin!!!! Gue mau mati sekarang!!!! Jauhkan benda terkutuk itu dari hadapanku!!!!!"

"Ayolah, Gouto-san… Mungkin kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi kucing, ya… Hehehehehehehehe…", katanya sambil tertawa nakal lagi sambil semakin mendekatkan benda aneh itu ke hidungku.

Dan itu termasuk hari tersial dan paling menyeramkan dalam hidupku.

* * *

**-1 century later-**

"Hey, Shirogane. Ada sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi di Inaba di lokasi Shopping District ini. Bisakah kau menginvestigasi kasus ini?", tanya Dojima sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas berisi informasi kasus tersebut.

"Hm? Tampaknya ini kasus yang menarik, ya. Baiklah, aku terima kasus ini", kata Naoto sambil menyibakkan jubah berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"Ah, terimakasih sekali. Kasus ini sudah jadi sangat sulit sejak munculnya korban ketiga yang digantung di atas antena. Pelakunya mungkin orang yang meniru peletakan mayat di kasus 6 tahun yang lalu", kata Dojima sambil menghela napas, mengingat kembali kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu yang melibatkan anak perempuan dan uke miliknya.

"Tenang saja, Dojima-san. Aku sendiri sudah menyelidiki kasus ini sejak lama. Ayo!!", kata Naoto sambil berbalik dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oh, ya, Shirogane. Kau butuh pendamping untuk menemanimu memecahkan kasus ini?", tanya Dojima lagi. Naoto menggeleng pelan, "Oh, itu tidak penting, Dojima-san. Karena aku sudah punya partnerku sendiri…", katanya lagi sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian menunjuk ke seekor kucing bermata hijau yang berjalan, mengikuti detektif itu di bawahnya.

"Dia partnerku sekarang. Namanya…"

"Gouto-douji…"

**Fin

* * *

  
**

Nyahahahaha… Aduh, kenapa terakhirnya jadi ngegantung kaya' gitu… Yah, andaikan Naoto bener-bener cucu buyutnya om Gouto… Walaupun pernyataan yang paling mendekati kenyataan adalah kumpulan 4 Summoner yang dulu diikuti om Gouto, kalau-kalau salah satu diantaranya adalah Shirogane gitu. Tapi nggak jadi dipake gara-gara baru selesai Naoto kemaren yang bilang dia itu detektif ke-5 di keluarga Shirogane…** -mesem-mesem-** Dan juga, kok, perasaannya om Gouto nggak terlalu 'nempel', ya? Ya, sudahlah, some review will be appreciated^^ Sooooo, mind giving me some review? I accept flame, too.


End file.
